AvsA Villain Battle Royale
avsabr2.jpg|CowHeadGod V.3 AVA battle royale.png|Oofman avsa2.jpg|CowHeadGod V.2 AVSABR.jpg|CowHeadGod V.1 Animation VS Animator Villains Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle, pitting 5 of the most famous Animation VS Animator Villains to the death, featuring the Dark Lord, ViraBot, the Purple, Herobrine and YouTube from the web series "Animation VS Animator". Description Five villains enter the desktop, one villain walks out, could Purple be recrowned, could the Dark Lord blitz to victory, would Herobrine block the others, will the ViraBot delete the others hope or would YouTube crush them all? Intro (*Cues Brandon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*) Boomstick: Animation VS Animator, a series that sparked a new generation of Youtube, from hero to anti-hero, redeemed villains to real villains Wiz: And villains are what we going to do today; get five of the most memorable and powerful villains of the Animation VS Animator universe and make them fight to the death Boomstick: Like the Dark Lord, the arch-nemesis of the Chosen One Wiz: The Virabot, the ultimate virus Boomstick: Purple the rival of the Second Coming Wiz: Herobrine ultimate villain of the Stick Gang Boomstick: And the web browser turned evil, Youtube, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win this 5-Way battle royale Death Battle! The Dark Lord Boomstick: Let's bring our list in the year 2011, where the animator was still fighting the Chosen One after he escaped using a... ad, goddamn those popups that claim I could win a million dollars by giving a million dollars to them Wiz: Ummm Ok, Alan Becker (The Animator) was struggling with the Chosen One in battle so he decided to fight fire with fire by creating a brand new stickman that would rival the Chosen One in every category, and he gave him a simple line of code: mission.The_Dark_Lord = destroy(The_Chosen_One); Boomstick: Wow a simple line of code and I could gain superpowers, my line of code would be the ''mission.Boomstick = dick(100000)' or maybe'' ''mission.Boomstick: = X-Ray(10000) if you know what I mean Wiz ;)' Wiz: Speaking of superpowers the Dark Lord gained a bunch of destructive powers such as superhuman strength, superhuman durability, superhuman stamina, superhuman agility, superhuman speed, immense intelligence, ability to control fire, energy manipulation and reality-warping, and remember he got all this from a simple line of code '''Boomstick: He strong enough to throw browser around like ragdolls, he fast enough to keep up with the Chosen One and the animator's cursor which can go fast enough to cause sonic booms, his stamina can last for hours and he can dodge laser beams from the Chosen One' Wiz: Not only that he's smart enough to play minesweeper with ease, but his fire is also strong enough to burn entire tabs to the ground and can travel a long-range distance, he can create energy balls and blasts that can completely destroy opponents or hurl them around the desktop Boomstick: But his most attack is when he spins around in circular motion and starts absorbing everything to later leave everything absorbed as a condensed sphere and making it explodes destroying everything basically Wiz: Unfortunately it requires assistance, and by himself would take a lot of time to charge but when achieved those the damage Boomstick mentioned above Boomstick: He also showed hand-to-hand combat experience every through his well... still newborn, his hand-to-hand combat skills are on par with the Chosen One who can take down a whole desktop of applications in one go Wiz: The Dark Lord has serval impressive feats from surviving a whole bundle of mines exploding in his face to getting windows slammed into him, his energy blasts are far more powerful than the Chosen One's own and laser vision, destroy Alan's cursor with his fire, and when he escaped Alan's computer both the Chosen One and the Dark Lord was able to destroy most of the internet Boomstick: However the Dark Lord isn't perfect he isn't the best at hand-to-hand combat and can be damaged greatly by energy blasts and powerful explosions Wiz: Not only that the Dark Lord very weak to water or basically any other liquid that can put out flames with ease and is actually afraid of explosions, and tends to avoid them Boomstick: But still let's face it the Dark Lord is an entity you'll never want in your computer... ever noogai3 (The Animator): Let's see, mission.The_Dark_Lord = destroy(The_Chosen_One); Dark Lord: TIME FOR DEATH Herobrine (In the Red Stick-Figure's body) Boomstick: Let's jump upwards into the timeline to the when the Second Coming befriended the animator, later the stick gang stumbled upon something they never encountered before... the Minecraft block, picking it up and using it seemed fine until Red got ahold of it, and got possessed by the block's demonic entity... Herobrine Wiz: Herobrine is an average player is Minecraft having 20 health and above-average strength, speed and stamina but with the Minecraft Block his a whole other story Boomstick: With the Minecraft block he can summon anything from Minecraft, such as different types of blocks, weapons and other stuff but he does have his personal favourites like hostile monster spawners that skeletons, zombies and creepers, enchanted diamond swords, obsidian and cobblestone blocks, TNT and a giant obsidian stickman that we'll cover later Wiz: Herobrine has shown he's a master swordsman able to beat up the Second Coming and the rest of the stick figures in hand-to-hand and sword combat, he's shown immense durability able to tank high falls, explosions, fire, sword blows and many other types of inflicted damage Boomstick: He's also can react really fast able to take down the stick gang in mere seconds Wiz: 6 seconds to be exact Boomstick: But his most powerful when he's inside his giant obsidian stickman with is almost indestructible able to tank furthermore damage, the stickman itself possesses two hands with many functions such as turning its hands into different positions, lava, water, a dispenser that can shoot different types arrows and potions and can also shoot cobblestones blocks as well Wiz: Herobrine is also very smart and manipulative able to enslave whole armies at his will, and speaking of armies he's also a strong leader Boomstick: But unfortunately Herobrine relies on the Minecraft block to survive and is weak and fragile without it, and if somebody destroyed Minecraft Block Herobrine is no more Wiz: Plus Herobrine like we mentioned earlier only has 20 health and can take damage like any Minecraft entity such as Steve Boomstick: Still after hearing this I think I'll never look at Minecraft the same way Herobrine: With this block, I can do anything. I don't need those loser's anymore Youtube Boomstick: Let's go not too much forward to the year 2017 where Alan would upload Animation vs. Youtube on well... Youtube Wiz: Youtube was never meant to be summoned but someone was annoyed at the lag the video was giving so they abused the video itself and summoned Youtube Boomstick: It would have done that as well if I could ' Wiz: I think not, Youtube is immensely powerful, he's super strong able to toss stickmen around like dolls, his two hands are actually the like and dislike button fun fact, in the tab he can summon Annotations and can use them as weapons '''Boomstick: He can take control of the video and use them as aid, he can change the video to cars or guns or about anything that can damage stick figures, which can do direct damage to stick figures ' Wiz: Basically Youtube has complete control over himself and can manipulate it in every way from changing video to damage people, changing scenes in a video for various skills and abilities, use people's lines in a video to communicate, using the videos to gloat at the stick figures when the page's refreshed '''Boomstick: Speaking of refreshed when the page is refreshed every damage Youtube got inflicted is now fully regenerated along with his stamina and power Wiz: Youtube has taken and beaten the Second Coming along with Green, survive explosions, dealt with both of hands destroyed, survive multiple direct hits from stick figures and beaten a giant version of the buffed up Second Coming Boomstick: But Youtube isn't immortal as he suffers one major weakness, he relies on the browser to exist, you see in the tab is close Youtube in gone, in the Youtube application, is deleted Youtube is deleted, you get what I mean... Wiz: Other notable weaknesses are that Youtube can't attack entities if they are uploaded a video and inside the player box, YouTube's Like and Dislike hands are hit a couple of times with something heavy, they will shake violently then explode, and also Youtube has no control over pop-ups Boomstick: I knew the pop-ups were the real villains here! Wiz: Still upon defeat, Youtube is one of the most feared Animation vs. Animator villain they are to ever exist Youtube: I'm feeling quite angry right now. Hey, there you little stick figures, its time for you to die okay!? Purple Boomstick: Lets looks forward in time much more to Animator vs Animation shorts No. 8: Into the nether, where we would meet the rival of the stick gang, Purple Wiz: Purple is actually a stick figure from another computer and in that computer, he also found the Minecraft block and used to enslave villagers for working for him while all he gives them is a few nether quartzes. Discovering there are many other worlds he set on a quest to conquest them all Boomstick: Purple has an above-average strength, speed, durability and stamina, and has immediate hand-to-hand combat skills Wiz: Purple is also an excellent manipulator able to control them like puppets getting them to do most things for him without even thinking about it, plus he also possesses some hacking skills as shown to be able to glitch the Minecraft blocks and mobs Boomstick: Speaking of the Minecraft block he possesses his own Minecraft block, like Herobrine's Minecraft block it can summon any block, mob, weapon and even sometimes commands block which could be used to literally destroy a whole computer but takes time to input the commands, and also takes a lot of commands block to so Wiz: Purple has his personal favourites as well like a diamond sword, elytra wings, a lasso, iron golem; which can throw opponents around with ease, and an ender dragon Boomstick: The ender dragon technically not his pet, can shoot fireballs that can turn a whole end ship to nothing and flies up to speeds of 275 miles per hour, and plus it's a goddamn ender dragon that can destroy an entire village with ease ''' Wiz: Purple can also summon clones to his aid, each clone carries a weapon from League of Legends and are so powerful they cannot be damaged '''Boomstick: And why? Because Purple was actually messing around with game's files and when confronted he literally eats the all of game's files gaining every ability there is, talk about a sore loser! Wiz: In this form, he gains superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman stamina, superhuman durability, the ability to fly, energy manipulation, weapon manipulation able to create bows, sword, daggers, chains, shields, magic staffs that can shoot fireballs, and much more, ice manipulation, fire manipulation, and has a new pet, Baron Nashor Boomstick: Baron is super strong able to smash through stone walls with ease, he is also super fast, has strong teeth able to crush stone with it, and listens to Purple, unlike the ender dragon Wiz: Purple signature weapon is a purple paintbrush and he appears to be... colouring himself purple? Boomstick: Woah plot twist he's actually black! No racist pun intended... Wiz: Unfortunately Purple isn't invincible he's still merely a normal stick figure like the others and takes the same amount of damage they do Boomstick: Not to mention his hacking skills takes time and if the application he's hacking is destroyed then he loses everything he got for it Wiz: Nowadays Purple is a redeemed villain and the newest friend to the stick figure team Purple: Kill... KILL THEM ALL! ViraBot Boomstick: Let move the further part of our timeline, to Animation VS Animator Shorts episode 1, where the Second Coming and Alan were both having a good time until the computer started overheating and guess what caused it... a virus but not any virus the ViraBot Wiz: ViraBot is actually... plot twist, made by the Dark Lord the aid him and the Chosen One on their ramage through the internet and then modified and sent to Alan's computer to get revenge on him for what had done, and he almost succeeded if the Chosen show up Boomstick: Still the ViraBot is far stronger than you've ever imagined, it's powered include: enhanced strength and combat; able to defeat all 5 sticks from the stick gang with relative ease, enhanced speed; able to dash so quick the Second Coming wasn't prepared for it Wiz: He also enhanced durability able to remain unfazed by the assault of kicks and punches from the stick gang, it also can shoot webbing from his mouth that's strong enough that the stick gang couldn't break free from it Boomstick: But his most powerful and the one he uses the most is his ability to dissolve anything it comes in contact with and it's spines also has the same effect, I mean it's strong enough to break through thick walls created from the flash brush tool Wiz: It also can weaponize the ability into blades and spines of two type, the first type is a throwing spine, ViraBot can make small spines used to throw at objects which will spread the same destructive corrosion through whatever it touches. When the throwing ViraBlade hits something, it will dissolve said object. It has been shown throwing them at great speeds and accuracy Boomstick: And his second type is a combat blade where ViraBot can also create blades on its front arms to use as a melee weapon, ViraBot also can make the blade bigger and stronger Wiz: He also can form a cocoon which is strong enough to survive direct hits from a hammer struck by the Second Coming and can penetrate through the web shield, which the Chosen One has trouble getting through Boomstick: He has a lot of impressive feats from taking down the Animator (Alan) and the entire stick gang with ease, kept par to par with the Chosen One, able to survive hits from a rocket and other kinds of explosives, and can survive without his arms for a long time Wiz: He of course still has a weakness, as he's weak to electricity and an antivirus could easily stop him, also flyswatters hurt him a lot Boomstick: Still this is one little virus you would never to want to show up on your computer or your laptop ViraBot: gg you suck Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set, we ran our data through all the possibilities Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEE!!!! Death Battle LOCATION: DESKTOP Purple sees the Second Coming's corpse from the last battle and put on his crown Purple: Finally I control again Suddenly a portal opens behind him and the Dark Lord walks out The Dark Lord: I heard he has died Purple: Yes he has died I control now! Two figures spawned from underneath relieving them to be Youtube and Herobrine Herobrine: To challenge me is pitiful Youtube: You all going to die A final figure hops out of the ViraBot.exe shell ViraBot: gg noobs 'FIGHT' ViraBot starts throwing spines while Herobrine and Purple start spawning random hostile mobs, the Dark Lord shoots a fireball at Youtube but Youtube is able to block it, Purple and Herobrine clash blades while Youtube picks up ViraBot and the Dark Lord, and sends them into a train. Purple is overpowered by Herobrine's enchanted sword so he builds a nether portal and hops in it, Herobrine chases after him LOCATION: THE NETHER Purple jumps into the nether and swings a fishing rope entangling a Ghast before riding it, Herobrine appears moments later Herobrine: You got to be kidding me Purple starts making the Ghast fire fireballs at Herobrine, Meanwhile back at the desktop ViraBot: Screw this The Virabot bit one of Youtube's hands destroying it, while the Dark Lord burns away the other hand Youtube: AGHAHA The Virabots sends spines at but they're blocks by annotations, the Dark Lord sends a fireball at the ViraBot but it dodges it and leaps towards TDL Meanwhile Herobrine and Purple clash blades again, Purple jumps back and pulls out another diamond sword before dashing at Herobrine, Herobrine seeing this send cobblestone blocks towards Purple, Purple is able to dodge two of those but is hit by the third one Purple: I can't overpower him here, I need backup Purple starts running away Herobrine as he chases after him, Purple jumps over a ledge leading to another nether portal Purple: See ya later Herobrine: COWARD! Both combatants jump through the portal as it pans back to the ViraBot, Dark Lord and Youtube fighting, the Dark Lord starts firing energy balls at both YT and VB as they fight, ViraBot shoot a spine directly into YT's tabs ViraBot: Goodbye nub Youtube looks up to see part of his body disintegrating but he has an idea, Youtube forms hands that are made of annotations and clicks on the reload button and suddenly he's new again without harm, and smiles LOCATION: PURPLE'S MAC Herobrine and Purple stands up only to find themselves in a new location Herobrine: What is this place? Purple: My world! Purple summons an iron golem to kill Herobrine but Herobrine is prepared and jump forwards and kills them with ease Purple: Huh guess I need my firepower, VILLAGERS ATTACK! Villagers start appearing out of nowhere with pickaxes, torches and pitchforks Herobrine: Time to bring out my army as well Herobrine being placing down serval hostile mob spawners, spawning creepers, skeletons and zombies Herobrine: ATTACK! Before we get to see the two armies collide it comes back to the Dark Lord uppercutting ViraBot into a trash bin, ViraBot gets up without getting deleted hop and fires three spines at Youtube the first spines is blocked by annotations, the second one is not so lucky and hits Youtube on the side, Youtube realizing this goes to press the reload button but finds the third spine stuck to it Youtube: NOOOOOO!!!! Youtube tries to send a final punch to the ViraBot but the hands are bitten off by ViraBot, Youtube tries to punch it again by it's too late and Youtube gets designated by ViraBot's spine, which means Youtube is no more 'K.O! 1/5' Meanwhile, both Herobrine's and Purple's army killed each other, but both leaders are still alive. Purple gets hit back by a Herobrine's sword Purple: Time to do something new Purple summons a clone with a sword and makes it fight Herobrine, Herbrine dodges it carelessly and builds an obsidian box trapping the first clones, Purple summons a second clone with another sword but just as the first gets trapped in a box made out dispersing firing arrows inwards. Purple gets angry and summons two clones one with a bow and the other with a staff Herobrine easily avoids their attacks and pour lava over both of them Herobrine: Fight like a man you idiot Purple: Will do Purple summons Baron Nashor from the ground Purple: But also with my pet Herobrine: You cheat Purple send Baron charging at Herobrine but misses Herobrine seeing this as an opportunity builds a giant cobblestone stickman Herobrine: Time fight fire with fire Purple pulls out a folder named 'Game Content' and it transforms him into super-purple Purple: yes fire with fire They collide but before we get to see that it comes back to ViraBot and the Dark Lord fighting, ViraBot pulls out one of his blades and tries to stab TDL, TDL invades it and throws him into the taskbar, The ViraBot suddenly picks the Dark Lord up and throws him into the nether portal before throwing spines at it destroying it The Dark Lord: Dammit The Dark Lord looks below him to see another portal and runs toward it, meanwhile, Herobrine's giant stickman isn't looking so good as it's getting torn to pieces by Baron and Purple. The giant stickman suddenly sends a punch made out of pistons onto Baron's forehead killing him in one hit Herobrine: Huh what the Both combatants look at the portal only to see the Dark Lord come through The Dark Lord: Oh so that's where you went The Dark Lord sends multiple energy balls at both of them, Purple is able to block them with a shield while Herobrine isn't so lucky and the rest of his cobblestone giant is destroyed except for the head Herobrine: Time to reinforce Herobrine rebuild his giant stickman only now it's made out of obsidian, Purple fires a stream of energy at the Dark Lord but he counters it with his own blast, the giant stickman picks TDL up and throws him toward Purple, Purple seeing this forms a forcefield and knocks him back toward towards Herobrine, Herobrine upgrades his hands to pistons and punches him back to Purple, this continues back and forth until The Dark Lord suddenly gets a burst of energy The Dark Lord: ENOUGH! The Dark Lord flies up towards the middle and begins to spin around in a circular motion sucking up everything, Purple tries to fly away while Herobrine's giant stickman gets sucked in the vortex, TDL stops for a second and flies down before abruptly an explosion occurs Purple is consumed by the explosion while Herobrine starts panicking The Dark Lord: Out of the Way! The Dark Lord tears open a hole from the taskbar and begin to climb through it but are stopped by a very determined Herobrine, The Dark Lord blasts Herobrine into the explosion before continuing to climb through the hole 'Double K.O' LOCATION: BACK AT THE DESKTOP The Dark Lord ends up back at the desktop they began fighting at and sees the ViraBot resting and cleaning its wounds, The Dark Lord suddenly rushes at it picking it up and charging an energy beam through it, The ViraBot spits webbing at TDL but he avoids it and fires the beam at the ViraBot, the ViraBot form his cocoon blocking the beam but TDL charges it up more The Dark Lord: DIE! ViraBot: I can't keep this up for much longer The Dark Lord is finally successful and the cocoon breaks and the ViraBot forms blades trying to fend off the beam but are unsuccessful and all that remains of the ViraBot is a pile of dust 'FINAL K.O' Aftermath Boomstick: Wow that was brutal Wiz: All of the villains were good at doing what they do best but the Dark Lord is shown the most powerful Boomstick: Why? Well, we can first knock Youtube off the list since he's kept alive by open tabs with the youtube URL typed in which means closing the tab or just entering another URL could defeat him easily, so there's one down Wiz: Next was a hard one to decide both Herobrine and Purple we're so evenly matched we had them both come on the third/fourth place but both of them can't complete to both the ViraBot and the Dark Lord's much more powerful and prominent feats Boomstick: The ViraBot was equal to TDL in combat, speed and strength but fell short in every other category there is Wiz: You could say the ViraBot could delete the Dark Lord but he's a much powerful data being, on par with the Chosen One which was shown to survive similarly inflicts of damage Boomstick: Also the Dark Lord was much smarter and since he actually created the ViraBot so he probably knows how to defeat or at least disable the ViraBot for long enough for him to go in for the kill Wiz: In the end, all the villains were good at what they do but the Dark Lord had to the intelligence, durability and power to beat all the others Boomstick: The Dark Lord just darken the chance of all the others from becoming the true lord Wiz: Uh... The Winner is the Dark Lord, you really need to work on your puns Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! ???: We're not the law, give my regards to satan ???: Sorry, all out of mercy Atomic Skull VS Ghost Rider! Polls Did you agree with the results? Yes No IDK Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:CowHeadGod Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:"Webshow" Themed Death Battles Category:Gun fights Category:Knife Fight Category:Fire Duel Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019